


Creatures Lie Here

by GayMada



Category: Grandmaster of Demon Culitvation, MDZS, Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: I dunno what i am really doing, M/M, My first fic, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayMada/pseuds/GayMada
Summary: In where Wei Wuxian is a vampire who takes a fascination with a human named Lan Wangji.





	1. The One

The dark of night is when the creatures come out to play, Wuxian was no exception. Nightfall was his playground. Walking the city streets, sniffing out his next victim. Many a citizen fell before Wuxian. He's lived a long time, Wei was particular about his next feast. There was only a certain type of blood he lusted after. Tonight seemed to not be his night till he smelled the aroma from out of the blue. Searching among the passers-by, the cloaked man couldn't pinpoint where the smell was incoming. "Damn it. Where's the person? I can't..." his sense overwhelmed with the smell of the aromatic blood. There he was, the man that was driving Wuxian insane with hunger. Stalking his prey, Wuxian hid in the shadows, peaking around an alley corner. His eyes not letting him out of sight. Noticing his features, especially the gentleman's face. Covering his mouth as he let out a gasp. "He's beautiful," Wei mumbled out, taking another peek around the corner, the man vanished. Just like that, nowhere to be found. Searching frantically through the busy streets. Pushing people out of his way, his prey just disappeared. "Damn it, damn it, damn it. This can't be happening." Wuxian, disappointed in himself found the next best available meal. Grabbing a victim off of the streets, dragging the woman through the alley.

Back home, Wei was enjoying the pure blood of the female. Drinking ever bit of her life force from the neck. Soon her body was lifeless. Wuxian surging with life climbed on his balcony, peering out over the city. The moon high in the sky, the creature vowed to himself to find the blood he smelled. He would go out each night, no matter if he was hungry or not, to hunt this human down. Nothing was going to stop him. Wuxian had lived many a century, he had many meals, but nothing he ever comes across was as pure as the aroma he smelled tonight.  
"I will find you. If I have to hunt every night. Even if it takes me numberless years, I'll find you. Mister, I've been captivated and I won't stop till you are mine." Wei declaring this to himself. A sort of promise to himself. That night changed him forever. If he only knew what was lying ahead for him. It's something that he's not prepared for, a life-changing experience.

A YEAR LATER

The rain was coming down strong that night. Wuxian was relaxing by the window that was to his balcony. Playing with a few strands of his hair, twirling them around his finger. A year had gone by and still no sign of the man he saw that night. Wei was at his limits with searching. He had explored the city thoroughly. There was no sign of this man. Deciding to head on out for the night, Wuxian grabbed his hooded coat to head out into the streets. It wasn't that late at night, probably about 8ish. It was a fall night, cold and miserable. Taking a seat on the bus route bench, a familiar aroma filled his senses. It was him, the guy who evaded Wuxian for a year was right beside him. Shocked, the creature played it cool. Giving side glances every now and then. Wei was going to speak to this man, but the bus pulled up, deciding to follow, Wei got onto the bus. Sitting a couple of seats behind this man. Trying to play it sly, he moved up a couple of seats.  
"Anything interesting?" Wei asked, removing the hood from his head. "Excuse me?" The man returned, turning his head to look at a smiling man. "You're reading the paper, aren't you? I was asking if anything was interesting in it." moving his hair away from his own face. "Oh...sorry. No, nothing interesting. I was just wasting time before I got home." stated the man. "Where are my manners, I'm Wei Wuxian, you are?" holding out his hand for the other man to shake. "I don't touch other people. Name is Lan Wangji." "Oh, you don't touch other people? Never? That's odd." Wuxian showing a big smile on his face. The bus had stopped, forcing Wangji to end the conversation. Which wasn't a problem, Wuxian just got off at the same stop but acted like he was going the opposite direction fo Lan.  
Once he knew that Wangji wasn't paying attention, Wuxian followed him, hiding behind objects to not make his whereabouts known. After what seemed like an eternity pursuing the handsome man, Wangji turned into an apartment building. Stopping there, he knew tonight was not the night to have his feast. He would have to come back another night. But now, he knew the name of this man and where he lives. Scoping out his surroundings to see what shops were around so he could blend in during the night. "Perfect, I'll be back for you....sooner or later," Wuxian mumbled to himself.  
Wei found himself back home, now that the rain had stopped, he chose to relax on the balcony for the rest of the night. Proud of himself for the information he got tonight. Soon, he will have his feast, the most delectable blood he'd ever had was waiting for him.


	2. Mary the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, Wuxian acts normal, but really he's just stalking Wangji at this point. someone help this man, he's hopeless.

Spending the next day at home, Wuxian planned his route he would use to run into Wangji. He would move at dusk. Till then, the vampire rested on his bed. Looking up at the ceiling, he couldn't help but think of the man. The way he looked, how reserved he was, not to mention the aroma of Wangji. Wuxian couldn't wait to break him and feast upon his flesh.

Dusk had fallen, Wuxian making his move. He waited at the bus stop, but Wangji was nowhere in sight. "This is odd, he should be waiting for the bus right now," he thought to himself. Deciding to get up and hide in the night, Wuxian watched the bus stop. Still no sign of the delectable man. He probably waited for a good two hours when Wangji finally showed up. An unfamiliar excitement-filled him. Slowly coming out of the shadows, Wuxian joined the man at the bus stop. "Good evening. It's sure a nice night out." Stating as he took a seat. Looking up at the night sky, Wangji agreed, "It's a beautiful night." The two sat there in silence, for the most part. Wuxian making small talk, which the other man seemed to ignore. "How frustrating," Wei thought to himself. It was really frustrating for him. People were usually very talkative to him because of his natural good looks and charm. This guy though, nothing from him. Not even a look. Rolling his eyes, he relaxed back against the bench, " The bus is running late, don't you think?" questioning the time of the bus. Checking his watch, "I suppose you're right. The bus should have been here 20 minutes ago," declared Wangji.

After a few more minutes, the bus came. A group of people got on, Wuxian taking his seat behind Wangji. "Today's been a long day. Can't wait to relax when I get home." Wei back at making small conversation again, which the other was not having. Pouting as he sat back in the seat. Taking a look out of the window, he couldn't help but think about how he's going to get into the other's apartment. I could break in but that's a bit taboo." The bus stopping snapped him back to reality. The two got off at the stop, Wangji heading toward his apartment complex while Wuxian stopped to take a seat at some stairs to another apartment complex. This was harder then what he had initially thought. "Damn it, I need to come up with a way to get into his apartment," mumbling to himself as he relaxed back on the steps, looking up at the late-night sky. "Curse that man for being in my mind 24/7." 

A COUPLE OF WEEKS LATER

Wuxian hadn't seen Wangji for a couple of weeks. He needed a fresh perspective on things. The only way he came up with to get closer to Wangji was to move into the apartment complex he lived in. Sure, it might seem a bit obsessive, but it was really the only way to go about this situation. Within a few days, he had everything packed and ready to be moved. 

Dusk arrived, packing everything in a moving van, he drove to the other side of town. Once he reached his destination, Wuxian took his new apartment keys and headed up to his new place. Opening the door so he could prop it open. He carried his boxes in one by one, eventually coming to the conclusion that he would need help moving the heavier stuff. He really hadn't thought this through. Getting an idea, he would wait on the steps of the complex waiting for Wangji. He didn't have to wait long, "Hey! Wangji, haven't seen you in a few weeks. Miss me?" Wangji just gave him a look, proceeding to walk past him. "Fine, good evening to you too....anyway, I have a request. Do you think you could help me move the heavier items into my new place?" Shooting a bright smile at the man. Sighing heavily, "I suppose I could." Putting down his bag, the two went right to work. Moving the more substantial items. 

The two worked together for the better part of the evening. Moving items and setting everything up, "Not too bad, now it feels like a home. We work well together," Wuxian shooting the man another bright smile. Wangji was about to take his leave when Wuxian stopped him again, "It's late, why not have dinner here with me, I'll order us something. I hate for you to go home and have to cook when it's so late." Wangji took a moment to contemplate this notion. "Sure," was all he muttered out. Beaming with excitement, Wuxian grabbed his phone and ordered them their dinner. 

A good half an hour had passed when their dinner finally arrived. Wuxian grabbing the food bags and setting them on the table. The two set up everything then taking their seats. Wangji filled his plate up, looking over at Wei, wondering why he isn't eating, "Are you not eating?" Looking like a deer in headlights, Wuxian composed himself, answering right away, "Oh, I don't eat this late at night. I'm on a...um special diet." He didn't think anything of it, it was typical thing anyway. Wuxian watched the other eat, deciding to ask him a few questions, "So tell me about yourself. You live alone? Do you usually work this late? Are you seeing anyone?" He was ignored though, or he thought he was till he got a stern, "No" it was short and to the point. "No to what? all three questions?" Intrigued, Wuxian placed his elbows on the table, relaxing his chin on his hands that was holding his head up. A shake of the head indicating a yes was all Wangji gave him. Pursing out his lips, Wei was displeased. This guy really is not a talkative person. He would try to get Wangji to talk for the remainder of the evening, but all he kept getting was short answers and head nods.

"It's late. I should take my leave, " Wangji commanded. Getting up from the chair, grabbing his things. "I'll see you around! Have a good night!" gushed Wuxian, showing him out of the door. Once the man was gone, he went back to the living room, letting out an elongated sigh. "Well, at least I know some things about him now. It's time to start planning my next move." Wei was in deep thought till he heard his stomach grumble, " Yeah yeah, I know, it's time to get some sustenance."

Wuxian would spend half the late-night hunting. Searching for the right person to feast on. He had thought to get an older person since their blood aged like a fine wine, but he opt for a younger individual instead. The main reason was that the younger person's blood gave him more energy. It is what gave him his young, handsome looks. After what seemed like forever, Wuxian hunted down a young male, perhaps around the age of 24. Dragging the body to a dark alley, Wei had his fill of the youngster's blood. He could feel the surge of power through his veins. Once he was finished, he discarded the body. Leaving the scene as quick as he appeared. Once he was back home, he would lie in bed, thinking of ways to savor Wangji's blood once he had the chance of tasting it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be getting a job soon so once that happens, I will update as soon as I am able too.


	3. Sing Me to Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wangji's gay awakening

Wei didn't want to seem pushy, so he gave Wangji some space, but that was short-lived. The days that went by, he stayed in his apartment, thinking and planning. But mostly thinking about Wangji. Some thoughts were surprised him. Mostly because he realized they were about him and Wangji doing activities together such as watching movies, going out for a moonlit walk in the city. "This can't be! He's my prey. I can't think of him as anything more than that!" Wei proclaimed as he was out on the balcony of his apartment. Shouting into the heavens, "I AM NOT FALLING FOR HIM!! I REFUSE THIS NOTION!" Clearly, in denial, Wei went inside and flopped on his bed, face into his pillow and him kicking his legs like he's throwing a tantrum.

After a couple of days, he found himself in front of Wangji's apartment. Knocking a few times and waiting, the anticipation killing him. "Darn, he's not home. Looks like I better head home." Just as he was about to leave, the door opened up. Shocked and frozen in place, he heard a soft voice, "Did you need something?" Slowly turning his head, "I-I was just wondering if you were okay. I haven't seen you for a few days. I-" before he could even finish his thought, "Fine," Wangji answered with a hushed tone. Closing the door, Wuaxian quickly stopped the door with a smile, "That doesn't sound assuring. Are you sure you're fine? I suspect something else is wrong with you." Sliding into his apartment, "You don't seem well. Did you need help with anything? Or did you need someone to take care of you?!" Wei was determined to stay with Wangji for the night. "I told you, I am fine. I don't need you to take care of me." Wangji snapped back. Looking him over, Wei knew that he was lying. He was such a terrible liar, he wore how he felt on his face by subtle expressions. "Come clean already, I can tell you're lying," he suggested as he took a seat on the couch and made himself at home. Sighing in defeat, he took a seat by Wei, "Sick," Wangji finally came clean. Shocked but not surprised, Wei took Wangji's hands and held them, "It's settled! I'll take care of you!" Standing up, he rushed the sick man into his bedroom so he could get into bed. This is about to get interesting.

"Wangji, have you taken any medication yet? Do you need some? I can get you some!" Wei stated as he was looking in the bathroom for some cold medicine. Finally finding some, he brought a glass of water and the meds to him. "Now, you rest. OH! I'll sing you a lullaby!" Wangji rejected the idea, but Wei wouldn't have it, "I INSIST, let me sing to you." Wangji was to sick to fight so he allowed Wei this, just this one time. "Okay, here it goes...."Rest your head, close your eyes and slide off to sleep. See the stars in the sky they are twinkling for you. And the moon shining brightly tells you it is time for bed. See the stars in the sky they are twinkling for you." 

Wangji had a "You think I am a joke to you?" type of look on his face. But he noticed, in the moonlight, as Wei was looking out the window, a smile. Seeing this shocked Wangji and his expression softened. Turning his head to hide his small smile. He soon fell asleep and Wei just sat there, staring at his prey. If anything, tonight would be the perfect night to feast. His neck was exposed, he could sense the pulse, the blood flowing through his neck veins. Licking his lips and biting his lips, he hesitated. Is this what he really wanted? After all, this was the moment he's been waiting for. Slowly reaching down, stopping for a moment, he gently touched the vein in Wangji's neck. Eyes dilating, a wave of excitement went through his body. This was his moment, taking a seat on the bed. Gently pushing back some hair, he leaned in but still hesitant. Wangji made some sounds, mumbling in his sleep "Wei...Wei....please." Hearing his name was a shock and he retreated. He couldn't do it, the one thing he wanted more than anything and he wasn't able to finish the job. Disgusted at himself, he wrote Wangji a note and left it on the table before he left to go into the city to do some thinking.

Head down as he walked, finding a rooftop so he could think in peace. On top of the building, he flopped down on the ground. Looking up at the starry night, the moon shined down on him, basking in the light. He didn't say much, he just wanted to be in the moment. Placing a hand on his face and laughing as he continued to question himself, " I can't believe this," laughing harder, "I'm such an idiot." Finally calming down, taking some deep breaths in and exhaling slowly, "I probably won't have another moment like that again." Closing his eyes, trying to forget what had taken place. Wei stayed on the rooftop for a few hours, heading home before the sun came up. What is he suppose to do now? Doubting himself and his capabilities as a vampire, Wei just went to bed. He had enough of himself for the night.

"Next time. Next time I will NOT fail." Wei declared, like a mantra to himself. Will there even be a next time? he thought to himself. Only time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this took so long. I have a lot more free time now so I will do my best to update regularly.

**Author's Note:**

> why are you so obsessed with me


End file.
